Hiro & BayMax in starting a family
by Melman the Giraffe
Summary: In tHe last, novel, we found out the Honey Lemon Hamada got married to Hiro & expecting a little one. In this novel, Hiro & Honey are planing a baby shower however the expected just turned to the unexpected when Hiro ran into a medical emergency to one of his friends & with a help from BayMax, Honey hid her baby.
1. A new day

**Hi! My name is Hiro Hamada & in my last novel that you red that we found out that there were some tragic in there. Honey parent's were killed in a car crash & I had to treat her little sister that had an bad infection that caused medical crises that required her to be Hospitalized twice & end up with a medical condition that did drew Baymax attention. She develop a disease called Autoimmune Disease. Oh yea he discovered that honey got pregnant & she will be Baymax's patient for the next nine months. I'm going to tell you a tale about how Honey get through her pregnancy A miracle of a new life.**

_Sceine Fades in __San Fransokyo._

**It all started a bright sunny morning. I was getting ready for work at the San Fransokyo medical center. Honey was in bed. She was throwing up all night. She had morning sickness. I felt her. She was a little warm. I was shaking her to wake up for a bit. She had a Day off.**

_Hiro: "Honey I'm off to work. Baymax is in his charging station so of you need anything just yell his name out. I'll call you see how your doing. Be home at five."_

_Honey: "Okey Bye."_

**We kissed each other & I left to work. I was getting in my car until Fred was on his skateboard on his way to work. He got a job working at a comic book store selling Comic books.**

_Fred: Dude! "How's the new husband of Honey?"_

_Hiro: "Fred! How the new job?"_

_Fred: "It's like a dream come true man. I always want to sell comic books & salary is awesome._

**I was getting in my car & pulling the door shut.**

_Hiro: Fred I can't be late for work so will talk later."_

_Fred: "Peace dude."_

_At work, My boss came up to me. She had a wedding present for me._

_Crystal: "Hiro! Congratulation's. I have something for you._

_Hiro: Oh Crystal You didn't have to do that."_

_Crystal: "It's just an extra wedding bonus I want to give you."_

**I grad the enelope & open it. My eyes grew wide.**

_Hiro: OH! MY! we could use this money. Thank you._

_Crystal: "I also herd about you bundle of joy on the way so I thought you could use it to buy baby stuff you need."_

_Hiro: "Thank you."_

_Crystal: "All the Doctor's & Nurses chipped in so I thought we all be your support system."_

_Hiro: "This is so thoughtful Crystal. Thank you._

_Crystal: Now we got patient's to see._

**on my break, I called crystal on my cell phone.**

_Hiro: "Honey it's Hiro. Are you feeling better?"_

**Honey was in bed talking on the other line."**

_Honey: "Baymax give me my __Prenatal vitamins__& told me to stay in bed all day."_

_Hiro: "Well He's the healthcare expert. just do what baymax said & you should be all better."_

_Honey: "Okey bye."(Click)_

**Crystal came into the break room.**

_Crystal: "She okay?"_

_Hiro: "Yea morning sickness."_

**I went back to work. After my shift, I came home & Honey was at the door.**

_Hiro: You look all better."_

_Honey: "Thanks Baymax really took good care of me."_

_Hiro: "Where is he now?"_

_Honey: "He's with my sister."_

**I told Honey to sit at the table. I had to talk to her about ****something. I showed her the check that my boss gave me & how they'll support us.**

_Honey: " Hiro, this give me an idea. What of we throw a baby shower._

_Hiro: Sounds like a great idea. When?"_

_Honey: How about after the baby is born"._

_Hiro: "Most woman throw showers before it's born."_

_Honey: "I know this way people want to see it after it's ben born."_

_Hiro: "Honey they'll still see the baby after it's ben born. Did you find out who's going to deliver?"_

_Honey: "Baymax said he'll deliver it. he is program for that?"_

_Hiro: " He ca. I download the data on his healthcare chip."."_

_Honey: "I guess well have it before it's born._

**The doorbell rang. It was Fred.**

_Hiro: "Fred? What's going on?"_

_Fred: "We ben robbed on the first day & they took all the money by a gun threat. Hiro? I want you look at __something._

**Fred took off his shirt off. He's ben shot in the chest**

_Hiro: "Fred,you ben shot. You need medical __attention__._

**Baymax came into the room.**

_Baymax: "Did I hear someone say they need medical attention?"_

_Hiro: "Yes Baymax. Fred ben shot. Fred, I want you to lie down on the couch. Do not pull the bullet it may start to bleed. I need to get my trauma kit. Baymax contact the EMT."_

**It got my trama kit downstairs. I took Fred's blood-pressure & listen to his heart. I carefully remove the bullet & sealed up the wound with gauze pads. The ambulance pulled up the driveway & the EMT took out the stretcher. They got Fred into the stretcher & I got into my car & drove to the Emergency room. I put him into a gown. I worked on Fred. He was loosing blood so I needed to give him a transfusion. I put Oxygen on him & the patient monitor I had to put a chest tube in because blood was flowing in his chest & a catheter in his bladder with a urine meter. I wheeled him to ICU so I can keep en eye on him. I stitched up his wound & covered it up. I was at Fred's bedside.**

_Hiro: Fed, you were hurt pretty bad. Could you felt that?"_

_Fred: " No. I couldn't feel any pain._

**I rubbed my chin with my hand.**

_Hiro: "I need to do another test."_

**I fill the bucket of water & put ice in it. Another bucket of hot water. I had Fred to put his hands in each bowl. I timed how long he can leave his hands in. Ten minute's later I took his hands out. On of then got burned so I treat it.**

_Hiro: "Fred? I think you have CIPA. It's a disease were you can't feel any pain._

_Fred: "Cool! A disease that can make me feel like a super hero. Does Baymax know about this stuff?"_

_Hiro: I think he does. It's part of his data base. Whoa don't get up. You have a chest tube in & a catheter in your bladder. I may have to keep you in the hospital for awhile. CIPA is a Serious disease so we need to keep en eye on it._

_Fred "How did I get it?"_

_Hiro: "Where not sure. I'm going to order a generic test & blood work.__ I need to go home. I have a wife to support. She's having a baby."_

**I put Fred's chart back on his bed & empty his urine meter, Change the bandage on his wound, Check his vital's & let the night shift in charge. I came home & Honey was asleep. I went to bed myself.**

**End of Ch.1**


	2. Fred's Diagnosis

**With Fred in the Hospital & my wife is inspecting, I went to work. I told Crystal about my friend Fred & she said I can be with him today. She will pay me besides It's my day to work at the Hospital. I Clock in & went to the Hospital. I checked on Fred.**

_Hiro: "Good Morning & how's my CIPA patient today"._

_Fred: "OKey I guess."_

_Hiro: "I need to do some bloodwork & I need to put you on some IV Meds._

**I went to the supplies room & got some blood draw supplies & IV supplies. & a new urine drainage bag. I went back in Fred's room & start up the IV. Even he can't feel the needle going in his vein to put the catheter in. I drew some blood for genetic testing. I hung the IV med bag onto the IV pole & put it in the infusion pump & started it. I also did another vital check & change his catheter bag & went to see other patient's Honey went to Babies'R'US & shopping for Baby stuff & went back home. I came home from work & I saw Babies'R'Us bags in the living room.**

_Hiro: "Honey I'm home._

Honey:_ "Oh good you home. I want to show you something."_

_She held up a blue outfit._

_Hiro: "We don't know of it's a girl or boy._

_Honey: "Baymax knew."_

_Hiro: "How did he know?"_

_Honey: "I did some upgrading in his healthcare chip. He actually scan my tummy & he could tell the sex before it developed by reading the Baby's DNA Cool Huh? So how was your day?"_

**As I was talking, I open up the refrigerator & got a drink out.**

_Hiro: "Well I was at the __hospital. Fred is going to be there for a while. He was diagnose with CIPA._

**Baymax heard the word diagnose from his charging station & inflated & head toward the kitchen.**

_Hony: "Hiro looks like you spoke a medical word looks who's coming in the kitchen."_

_Baymax: _"_Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. Did I hear the word __diagnose?"_

_Hiro: "We need to watch what we say around here. Hey Baymax I just talking to Honey. We were talking about our __friend Fred."_

_Baymax: "Great. Where is he?"_

_Hiro: "He's still in the Hospital. He was __diagnose with CIPA. Do you know what that mean's?"_

_Baymax Yes I do. It's in my healthcare protocol. It's a long life medical condition were the patient cannot feel any pain at all likes headaches,sickness or no feeling of the bladder being full cause the patient have a wetting acidents & Constipation."_

Hiro: "Right & were finding out why Fred developed it."

Baymax: "CIPA offen develops from DNA failure".

Hiro: "That's it!"

Honey:"What's it."

Hiro: "Fred's DNA must faiiled & it blocks the part of his brain that feels pain if he get hurt. Honey do you think you can develop IV Meds. to unblock that part so he can feel pain again?"

Honey: "I can try."

Hiro: We got to go the the Hospital to tell Fred the good news. I'm sure he's probably lying on the Hospital bed thinking Will I ever get better? Come on.

**At the Hospital in Fred's room.**

_ Hiro: So I was thinking, of you would like to be our test subject for our latest IV drug. It this works, you will get payed._

_Fred: I'll be happy to do it._

_Honey:, Hiro can I talk to you?"_

_Hiro: "What is it?"_

_Honey: "Because there is a baby growing inside me, What if their's too mush exposure?"_

_Hiro: "Don't worry, I'll give you a lead shied body suit to wear from our Radiology department."_

**I gave Honey the body suit & went into her lab at the medical center start to work. She remember that Radioactive material can destroy deseases so her what popped in her head is the iodine-131. We use it in thyroid patient's that require patient's to be isolated in a lead-line room for seven days & limit the staff contact because the radiation exposure. She was working on it Day & night. she didn't get enough sleep_._**

**End of Ch 2.**


	3. Fred the test subject New baby comes

**Honey was all finished. The iodine-131 ha to be set in the freezer for a week before injecting in the patient through his IV. Side effect will be that Fred will get very cold, His thyroid will disfunction with will require oxygen. Week went by, ****The radioactive iodine-131 is ready. Baymax & I went to the Hospital explain to Fred what is going to happen.**

_Hiro: "Now Fred, Here what's going to happen, Baymax is going to infused __The radioactive iodine-131. Treatment is going to take 3 hours. Because the radiation you'll be in the special lead lined room & need to be in there for 6 days then the radiation should be wear off."_

**I turn to Baymax.**

_Hiro:"Baymax, you'll need to be covered up in a protection suit & wear a dosimeter while you do the infusion."_

Baymax: "Will this restore Fred's Health?"

Hiro " Absolutely. Fred, I afraid the foley catheter needs to stay in because all the _radiation urine will go into a lead-lined box that is connected to a urine __pump that goes into a toilet. We don't __want any radioactive urine stay in your bladder to irritate your bladder._

_Fred: "How is this will cure me?"_

_Hiro: "Your bloodwork came back & it turns out that you have a fast growing Tumor that cause you to have CIPA & it's not cancer."_

_Fred: "It's not a Genetic thing?" _

_Hiro: No in fact the __Genetic test came back __positive. It's called a nerve blocker __syndrome. The nervous system is responsible for creating pain."_

**Baymax turned his head.**

_Hiro: "So part of your brain that sends single to your __nervous system that create pain is blocked off so putting the__ radioactive iodine-131 in your body will destroy the blockage. That's why you couldn't feel any pain."_

_Fred: "Okey let's do this."_

**I gave Fred a consent form to sign. it explain what's going to happen during treatment & a care that is requires. I turn to Baymax.**

_Hiro: "Okey. Will set-up the room & Tomorrow will start treatment._

**The night before the treatment, Fred's Friends visited Fred in the Hospital They were having a pizza party.**

_Wasabi: So Fred, how does it feel not have any pain at all."_

_Fred: "It feel like a super hero"._

_Gogo: "You know when I was two, I was in the Hospital."_

_Honey:"Why?"_

_Gogo: "I had a really high fever so My Mom took me to the emergency room & had to stay of 5 days._

**I walked into Fred's room carrying his chart.**

_Hiro: "Everybody is having a good time?"_

_Gogo: "When do he get Radioactive?"_

_Hiro "Tomorrow Gogo"_

_Honey: "Hiro, Would you like some pizza with us?"_

_Hiro: " I guess I'll join your party. I'm off duty..Hey, were's Maggie?"_

_Honey: "She's in respit care. It's a home for medically fragal children"._

**I looked at my watch.**

_Hiro: "I hate to break the party but visiting hours are over._

_Everyone: "Okey."_

_Hiro: Say your good-bye's because Fred will be isolated for 6 days._

_Gogo: "Fred good luck."_

_Wasabi: "Fred, if you don't make it through, I love you ."_

_Hiro: "Easy Wasabi It's just an experimental drug."_

**Everybody left the room. I was looking at Fred's Chart.**

_Hiro: "Fred, Tomorrow I need to change your catheter & put an NG tube through your nose into your stomach so Baymax can deliver medicine through your nose._

_Fred; "Gross"._

**The next morning, Fred was being wheeled in the gurney upstairs in our MIBG 1-131 unit were patient get radioactive. His room was covered in plastic for the radiation. A lead-sheild by the bed covered as well. Fred was wheeled in his room on the bed. I changed his foley catheter & attach the bag into the Lead line box. I put the NG tube in his nose use my stethoscope to see if the tube was in place. Baymax was covered up to give the treatment. He attach the machine to his IV line behind the shield. He started to give radiation into his vein that enters his blood stream. 3 hour went by, Fred was weak & tired & Nausea so I give him a tub to vomit in & thew it in the infectious waste ben & wipe his face off with a damp cloth. Because the radiation,everything he use mush get thrown out. Baymax give him medicine to protect his thyroid from failing. Honey & I ****looked his his room at the window.**

_Hiro: Let's hope this works so Fred can feel pain again._

**Baymax came out of the room.**

_Baymax: I checked his vital. Is there anything else I __need._

_Hiro: No that will be all. What's his radiation level?"_

_Baymax: "It is 50. What is the safest level?"_

_Hiro: "2"_

**I was sleeping on the couch sleeping next to fred's room until Honey tapped on his shoulder.I woke up.**

_Honey: "How's he doing?"_

_Hiro: "He fine. He on high dose of Radiation. Baymax is checking on him. He's giving him his medicine & feed him through his nose." How the unborn child doing."_

_Honey: " She kicked this morning. Hiro. I __believe it's time for Baymax to give me an ultrasound."_

_Hiro: "He's in with Fred He'll be with you."_

_Honey: What of he ben exposed"._

_Hiro: "Don't worry. He's wear a __dosimeter."_

**Baymax walk out & took off his radiation suit & checked his dosimeter. He didn't get any radiation on his body. Of he get any radiation on him since he's a robot,He will disfunction & he'll need repair. He went up to Honey.**

_Baymax: "Are you ready for your __ultrasound?"_

_Honey:" I am."_

_Hiro: Baymax you can use the exam. room on the unit.."_

**In the exam. Room, Baymax had her lie down & life her shirt up. He put gel on her tummy & activate the ultrasound wand on his arm & placed it on her tummy & moved it around. The Baby showed up on his chest.**

_Baymax: "Would you like to hear the heartbeat."_

_Honey:"Sure."_

**I walked into the room.**

_Hiro: "How is it going?"_

_Honey: "Hiro look at Baymax's chest. It's the baby"._

**I came up so Baymax to look at the screen on his chest. I smiled. Baymax recorded the ultrasound with his built-in recorded. All the sudden her water broke.**

_Baymax: "Oh. No."_

_Hiro:"We got to get her up to maternity ward stat._

**We wheeled her into delivery. I put her into a gown. We were washing our hands at the sink.**

_Hiro: "Baymax your delivering right."_

_Baymax: "Correct."_

_Hiro: "I'll be doing the _Epidora, IV,Vitals & monitor the baby's heart

_Baymax: "What is Epidora mean?"_

_Hiro; " It's like a Anesthetic. When A women goes into labor, You put this up to her spine. It will help her with the pain."_

**Lucky Aunt Cas. was there to help her with her breathing. I came in & did the Epidora. She was relief. Baymax was timing all the contractions. She was ready to push. Baymax told her to push harder until he see's the head & ask her to push more. The baby came out & it was crying. I was in tears. He cut the umbilical cord. Baymax wiped her off & exam. him with his scanner.I came up to Baymax wiping my tears on my sleeve. **

_Hiro: "Hey. I'm glad Tadashi created you. Healthcare would be a mess without you... I think know a good name for the baby._

**I went up to Honey.**

_Hiro: "Hey How about we name the baby after my brother?"_

_Honey:"Tadashi?"_

_Hiro: "Why not?"_

**We hugged each other.**

_Baymax: "Excuse me what about Fred?"_

_Hiro: Oh my gosh we were wrapped up this baby thing we forgot about him."_

**I went upstairs to the MIBG 1-131 unit,suit up in PPE (personal protective Equipment) an astronaut type suit so I don't get exposed. A dosimeter_. &_ went into Fred's room. He was sitting up on his bed watch TV. Everything was covered up in plastic.**

_Fred: "Dude. I thought you forgot about me"_

_Hiro: "Sorry Honey had her baby. It's a boy. I need to check the radiation level._

**Fred bump his elbow on the bedrail_._**

_Fred: "OW!"_

_Hiro: Fred? Did you felt that?"_

_Fred: "Yes."_

_Hiro: "The treatment is working."_

_Fred: "Far out I can go now right?"_

_Hiro: "Well not yet. Your still radioactive. The level went down to 15. Day after Tomorrow we came take both tubes out."_

_Fred: "Good This tube in my nose is uncomfortable._

_Hiro: "I need to take you vital & tube feeding & give you you medicine. Before I take it out the foley catheter __tomorrow, I need to irrigate your bladder by injecting sterile water through the catheter to flush out your bladder._

_Fred: "Will it hurt?"_

_Hiro: "You may feel it when your bladder gets filled up now I need to check your vital sign's._

**Two day after, I took the tubes out of Fred. He came out of the room & I ordered an MRI to see if the treatment worked & It did. His level went down to 2 but he still have some radiation in him but he's safe enough to leave the Hospital. He can feel pain again so the experimental treatment worked. He went up to his friends to hug them. A week later, He got a big fat check in the mail for being a medical test subject the whole week. We took the new baby home. While we were in the Hospital, our friends chipped in & built the nursery,**

**End of Ch.3**


	4. Hiro's relationship with the boss

**Even our plan was to have the shower before the baby came, however sometime plans don't work the way you want it so we sat down & made plans. Tadashi started to cry & Honey was breast feeding. Maggie was ****playing on the floor. I was make a guess list for our baby shower. The next morning, It was at work. My Boss wanted to see me. I popped my head in her office.**

_Hiro: "You wanted to see me?"_

_Crystal: "Yes Hiro Please sit down._

_Hiro: "Did I do something wrong?"_

_Crystal: "No I'm actully proud of you ."_

_Hiro: For what?"_

_Crystal: For the experiment treatment you did all week long on your friend on... What was it called?"_

_Hiro: "It's call a nerve blocker syndrome. It blocks part of the brain that you ability to feel pain. The iodine-131 get injected in the patient and"._

_Crystal:(Interrupted) "Yea I know Honey told me about it. By that way I herd she had her Baby...A boy right?"_

_Hiro: "Yes she Did?"_

**I pulled out en invitation out of my lab coat pocket & handed to Crystal."**

_Hiro: "Your invited to our Baby shower."_

_Hiro: "Thank-you Hiro. Now back to your experimental drug work, I'm giving you a pay raise."_

_My eye's grew wide._

_Hiro: How mush are we talking about?"_

_Crystal: One dollar more._

_I frowned._

_Hiro: "All that work & I only get a __dollar more?"_

_Crystal: Good day Hiro."_

_Hiro: "Oh right I'm leaving but I'll tell you one thing, I've ben working my ass off __excuse my french. I've study at medical School, I ben a test subject for med. students & now I just treated my friend & now your only giving me a __dollar more an hour? I need a break. Have a nice day."_

**I step outside of her office & went into the break room pouring myself a cup of coffee & grab myself a donut & went to a table. Baymax saw my sad face & went up to me.**

_Baymax: "What seem's to be the __trouble Hiro?"_

_Hiro: "All that work I got that lousy pay raise."_

**Baymax turned his heater on & wrapped his arms around me. Crystal enter a room saw Baymax wrapped his arm around me with his heater on. She came up to me feeling sorry for herself.**

_Crystal: "Hiro, I thought what you said, & you were right. You deserve more money then that. I just got distracted over __employees payroll,schedules. & Employees request vacation or day-off. Come see me in my office after work."_

**I went back seeing patient's. My 4:00pm was my last one to see & I went to Crystal's office.**

_Crystal: "Please sit. Now Hiro. I'm sorry about my anger & I threw out of my office. I don't know what came over me. I'm just upset because...well...my Mom just passed away."_

_Hiro: What happen?"_

_Crystal: She had cancer & it was growing to fast. Doctor's stop the Chemo because she didn't have enough health insurance._

_Hiro: "I'm sorry. when I was 14, I lost my brother in a fire. That what made me realize to name our baby after my brother because I want to be part of him."_

_Crystal: "I wanted to have a baby so bad & I want to name her after my Mother but the man I fell in love with me broke up with me. It broke my heart."_

**Baymax was hearing outside the door & walk right in.**

_Hiro: (Laughing)"OH No. here he comes."_

_Baymax: "Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. Did I hear you say that your heart is broken?I should use my built- in defibrillator ."_

_Crystal: What's all this about?"_

_Hiro:(Laughing)"Sorry it's when Baymax hear a medical phrase. He comes into the room. That's just an expression Baymax. You can go back into your charger."_

_Baymax: " I on't understand."_

_Hiro: I meant to say I'm satisfied with my care."_

_Crystal: " You know, your nurse bot cracks me Hiro you get $40. more in __pay raise._

_Hiro: "Thank you. The shower is tomorrow night"_

_Crystal: I know I was reading the invitation._

**End of Ch.4**


	5. Baby Shower

**Is was Saturday night at Baby shower was starting. The guest's was arriving. Aunt. ****Class was the first guest to come.**

_Hiro: "Aunt Cass glad to see you."_

_Aunt Cass: I'm so proud of you Hiro. My little man all grown up. Were is a baby?"_

**Honey went downstairs the the baby. She was just done breast feeding. Heathcliff Fred's buttler show up at the door.**

_Hiro: Hey Fred, Heathcliff good to see you. Come in. let me take your coats. You can put the __presents over there & their is the food table help yourself._

**The doorbell rang. It was Wasabi I open the door.**

_Hiro "Hey Wasabi glad you came."_

_Wasabi: "Hey Hero."_

_Hiro: "Come in let me take your coat."_

_My boss & her husband showed up._

_Hiro: Crystal good to see you."_

_Crystal: "Hiro? This is my husband Tom." _

_Hiro: "Please to meet you sir."_

_Tom: Hi Hiro._

****Gogo came to the party as well. Honey's grandparent's came. Everybody was chatting. I was talking to Fred."****

_Fred: "So with the money I earned, I opened up my own Comic book store. Oh Hiro, I got something for you & Honey also. It's not here. We have to drive to it."_

_Hiro: "You drive now?"_

_Fred: "Yes I do. Heathcliff give me a personal driving lesson & I passed & en early birthday present A car. My birthday is next week.& your invited to my party."_

_Hiro: "Sounds good."_

**Gogo was talking to Honey.**

_Gogo: So how does it feel to be a Mom?"_

_Honey: "Well it's sleepless nights. He woke he up 4 times because he needed to be fed,Burp,Diaper change or rocked._

_Gogo: "I herd what Hiro wanted to name to baby. I'm so touched._

**I tapped on my wine glass to make a speech.**

_Hiro: "Thanks for coming everyone. As you guess that we did plan a baby shower before the baby comes but thing got unexpected & honey had her baby early. Last week I had a medical breakthrough with one of my friends. On up here Fred."_

**Every clapped.**

_Hiro: "Fred develop a disease that you could not feel any pain but it urned out to be __nerve blocker __syndrome. It's the opposite from CIPA. We test out a radiation drug called iodine-131 on Fred. He is so brave enough to become our test subject week long & it destroy the nerve blocker that blocks off pain in part of her brain. So Fred, I'm giving you this Badge of bravery to put around your neck."_

**I put it around his neck.**

_Fred "Gee I feel like the brave lion in The wizard of oz"._

**Everybody laughed & he sat back down.**

_Hiro: "Honey? could you please bring the baby up here."_

_Honey came up with the baby & give it me to show everyone. I continued my speech. _

** Hiro: " Fiver years ago, my brother Tadashi died in a fire when I was 14 years old & made me realize to name hime after my brother to keep his name alive so I remember me in my heart.**

**My emotion started to built up in me. I took deep breath & try not to cry in front of people unit Baymax heard me from upstairs & went downstair. Everybody stared at the big marshmallow man walking up to me. Honey looked & got my attention. **

_Hiro: "Sorry I ahhh get emotion when I talk about this._

_Honey: "Ahhh Hiro?_

_Hiro: "Not now Honey I...(Paused) _**Baymax put his hand on my shoulder.**

_Hiro: "He's behind me isn't he?"_

**Honey nodded. I turned to baymax. I made another speech.**

_Hiro: "This is Baymax A healthcare robot. My brother created him before he died. My emotion drew my attention & comfort me as I deal my grief. Basically Baymax is design to heal the sick & injured._

**I open up his chip slot & showed everybody his Healthcare chip. I held it up high so everybody can see.**

_Hiro: This chip is programed over 1,000 medical procuders the my brother designed & program because he wanted to help a lot of people. After his death, It made me realize that I want to follow his footsteps to become a physician at SF Medical center & Baymax works with me as a nurse. Taadashi create a Baymaxt o bring a healthcare up to a new __level. _

**Gogo stood up.**

**Gogo: "Is this a baby shower or a medical convention?"**

_Hiro: "Okey enough talk let's cut the cake & I see we have a lot to presents to open so enjoy_

**I went downstairs to Honey**

_Hiro: "Hey, were's Crystal?"_

_Honey:She's setting up for a Baby game."_

_Hiro: "What Game?"_

**Crystal came out with bracelets in her hand. Each bracelet has an I.D on it.**

_Crystal: "Okey everyone this is a game that is a special surprise so come in the other room & see."_

**We went into the other room & we were shocked.**

**End of Ch. 5**


	6. Final Ch Baby game A surprise from Fred

**A row of 10 robot babies lined up in a row.**

_Hiro: "What kind of game is this?"_

_Fred: "I don't know but these babies look familiar it's like the Real Care Babies we use in class in SF university._

_Crystal: "You guys found your surprise. This game is called "Where is my Mommy or Daddy"._

**Fred & I looked at each other & back at my boss.**

_Crystal: "I mixed up the I.D's . There are 10 babies & 9 ID & one baby does not have a Mom or Dad. When your hear a Baby cry, One person will take an ID . A person will pick up one ID & see with baby chime by swiping up to a baby. When you hear the correct baby chimed you will care for it. Once you use the ID, discard it in this basket You have two minute's to figure out which baby chimes. After that baby is cared for, That baby is out. Which baby is left on the table at the end of the game & a parent is found wins."_

**Crystal went to the other room & program each baby & ID's & mixed up the ID & went out of the room. I went first & I grab an ID. The Babies started to cry. Crystal time me. I got 2 minute's to figure out with baby will chime from the ID. I went down & tried out each baby until I found a baby that chimed. Crystal stop the stopwatch. I had 50 second left over. After I herd the baby chimed. I had a feed it then that baby was out & I put the used up ID in the discard basket. at the end of the game, GoGo was the only parent left with the stray baby. Crystal con grads Gogo to win the game. She won 6 cans of Pepsi. Honey & I opened our presents. I turned to Fred.**

_Hiro: Fred? "Now your present."_

_Fred: "Oh right We need to go to it come on."_

_We got into Fred's car & he drove us to a family home with a sold sign._

_Hiro: "Fred? We get to live here?_

_Fred: "I want to give you guys the best baby shower gift."_

_Honey: Oh my gosh Fred? We could use this house for raising two kids._

_Hiro: "Will start packing tomorrow. Were finally getting out of that small house"._

_I turned to Fred._

_Hiro: "Fred, This is the best gift we get ever got."_

**Scene fades out.**

**So ****there yo have it. We're finally got to move into a family home. The next day, Honey rented a moving van & we packed up boxes & put them in the van & moved into our new home. Honey built a nursery for Tadashi & Honey's sister Maggie is off the feeding tube. I ****think were going to hit it off here. The week after the move, We had a block party & got to know some of the neighbors plus it was Maggie's 4th birthday & got a puppy for her birthday. Honey made a bed for her in the laundry room. I was it the garage building a dog house & Baymax, well he opened up a clinic upstairs & start seeing patient's in the house & like he said keep happy & healthy.**


End file.
